Hedeki's One and Only: A Valentine Story
by Angel Sunami
Summary: It's almost Valentines and who is this that Hedeki runs into and falls for? Written by OtikaX for a contest in my Chobits Guild! Reveiws Greatly appreciated!


**Hideki's one and only**

**-a Valentine fanfic**

Two weeks before Valentine's Day...

The ever energetic Hideki is happily striding across the hallway.

he had just barely passed a very tough exam so he decides to celebrate.

Hideki: " Altight! With that test finally out of the way, I can work extra hard to buy a nice gift for Chii on Valentine's Day. And even maybe a few 'Okazu' for myself. grins"

So he starts thinking about it. What he will buy, what would Chii think when she recieves it, what...

THUD!

Hideki accidentally bumps into someone, books are scattered all over the floor.

Hideki: "Ah! I'm so sorry! I really didn't see you there. Here, let me help you up."

As he helped the poor girl up, she looks directly at him. She was the cutest girl Hideki has ever seen.

Hideki: "(Wow, she's really beautiful! I can't believe someone like her goes to this school.)"

Girl: "Uhmm... I's so sorry I bumped into you. I wasn't really paying attention at all."

The girl had long wavy brown hair, blue eyes, and had a soft sweet voice.

Girl: "I'm Miyuki, Miyuki Watanabe. You're Mr. Motosuwa, right? giggles I'm in the class next to yours."

Hideki: "(I can't believe I didn't notice her before.) Uhh.. You know who I am? blushes Ah! Let me help you carry those books."

Miyuki: "Why, thank you. You're realy nice."

Hideki: "Huh? You think so? Ahahaha..hahaha!"

Miyuki actually has a big crush on Hideki eversince he started cram school. The reason Hideki never saw her before was she used to hide whenever he is near.

At the school exit...

Miyuki: "Well, I guess I'll be going now..."

Hideki: "Wait! Would you like to go see a movie or something? It's not like we have classes anyway."

Miyuki: "(I thought he'd never ask!) Uhmm.. sure why not."

Hideki: "Great! I'll meet you at the station, let's say around 9 o'clock tomorrow?

Miyuki: "O.K. I'll be there."

Hideki is bursting with excitement. He raced to his apartment and rummages around his good clothes too see what he can wear for his date. Chii has not yet come back from work.

Hideki: "This one? No, too light. Or maybe this? Argh! Don't I have any nice clothes!"

Hideki stops to think...

Hideki: "Wait. What will Chii think of this? Maybe its best that I don't tell her. I don't really want to make her mad again.

The last time Hideki made Chii angry, his entire room was almost destroyed. He now stays at Shinbo's old room while it is being reapaired.

Hideki: "Ha! I found the perfect shirt!"

Next day...

Hideki: Waiting at the station. "Where could she be? It's almost 9 am and she's still not here. Calm down, calm down. She'll be here."

And sure enough, Miyuki shows up wearing a very cute dress.

Miyuki: "Good morning. Thanks for waiting."

Hideki: "(She's so cute.) Uh.. No problem. Now shall we go to the movies?"

The date was almost perfect. A romantic movie, lunch by the lake, and karaoke by the end of the day.

And that's how Hideki and Miyuki started dating. They would talk for hours and hours. Hideki is unusually comforted by her company, but decides to leave his relation with Chii out of their conversations. He wouldn't want to ruin this.

Two days before Valentine's Day...

Hideki is on the video phone talking Shinbo about his new relationship.

Hideki: "...and I asked her if she could go with me to the Fireworks Festival on Valentine's Day.

I know she'll love it!"

Shinbo: "Whoa. You really got something there pal. But what about Chii-chan? What plans do you have for her?"

Hideki: "Oh right, I almost forgot. I haven't really seen her that much since she's doing overtime at the restaurant this week."

Shinbo: "Well, you better figure something out before things go bad. I have to go now, it's really getting late. Bye!"

Hideki: "Uhh right. Bye!"

Hideki is in a really big pinch. He wanted to consult Ueda about this. He drops by Ueda's cake shop where Chii used to work. Yumi took her place after Chii got a better one.

Hideki: "Well, I've told you everything. What should I do? I don't want to hurt any of them."

Ueda: "You should handle this by yourself. You can't keep on relying on someone else to fix you problems. Just do what you think is right."

Hideki paused to think.

Hideki: "What about that time you were married to a persocom? Did you regret that?"

Ueda: "... I don't regret anything now. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have met Yumi-chan. Don't worry, you'll figure something out."

Hideki: "Well, I hope so. I'll should be off now"

Ueda: "O.K. Good night."

A little disappointed, Hideki sits on a bench by the lake to contemplate...

Hideki: "I wonder what it would be like..."

Hideki begins to imagine being married happily to Miyuki, with a couple of kids and a big home. But Chii sulks in the far background.

Hideki: "Chii would never be the same again."

So he imagines being married to Chii instea. He was happy for some time, but as time passed, he grew older and Chii just stayed the same. Tons of regret filled him.

Hideki just then shook his head to break the sonfusion.

Hideki: "Alright! I have to do the right thing tomorrow!"

Valentine's Day, Hideki's room...

Chii: "Why is Hideki dressing up like that? Is Hideki going somewhere?"

Hideki: "Uh.. yes I am. I have to meet someone today. You just stay here."

Chii: looking sad "Chi..."

Hideki: "Oh! Look at the time. I have to meet her in 10 minutes!"

Miyuki is waiting patiently by the lake. She wore extra cute clothing and out on extra perfume just to impress Hideki...

Miyuki: "Ah! You're finally here!"

Hideki: "I came here as fast as I can. Wow, you look pretty!"

Miyuki: "Thank you."

Hideki: "But, I have to tell you something." looks serious

Miyuki: "What is it?" looks unsure

Hideki: "I'm afraid I have someone else waiting for me today. And its someone I can't afford to lose."

Miyuki is shocked. A faint tear silently dropped along her rosy cheek.

Hideki: "I'm so sorry, I should've..."

Miyuki: "Wait. I understand. wiping off the tear You shouldn't keep that special person waiting."

Miyuki gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Hideki: "Miyuki... I'll never forget you!"

Hideki then ran at top speed back to his apartment.

END

by: Otikax


End file.
